


Not as expected

by FlylerWarrior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlylerWarrior/pseuds/FlylerWarrior
Summary: Maggie sawyer is a former agent to the SHIELD. Surprisingly she never met any of the Avengers. She was trained for a Mission like this. Her mission, to help and assist Natasha romanoff ( Black widow )





	Not as expected

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that I made for Amino. Hope you like it and the whole idea.

Maggie woke up to an knock on/at her door. This face was familiar she knew exactly who this man was. Her former director.

„It’s been a while director!“ She gave him a quick smirk. 

He had a special place At Maggie’s heart. He was the one that found her and reqruited her as a special agent but before she had to go through a lot of tests, some very brutal to see if she would qualify.   
She always had an athletic ability and with time and some training she had become a human weapon.

„ Had a lot to do, you know all this secret stuff. But for now follow me. I will bring you to Natasha.“ 

She was excited but she didn’t show. They walked into a courtyard full of guardsmen. Maggie started looking around to find Natasha. A few miles away she finally could see her sitting in a room.  
She was stitting there with her natural red hair which has returned and is long, but still you can see the remnants of her blonde hair at the end of it. It kinda looks like an ombré.   
She didn't looked happy to see Maggie.

„So you must be Maggie right?“ she asked reaching a hand. 

She tried to hide her excitement and stayed cool „Yeah. Glad to meet you.“ Even tho maggie was really excited she also knew what she is able to do as a human weapon so she has never look at them like other humans did. 

„Nice grip! You seem to have a strong arm" she said with a smile. Maggie smiled back. 

„You two will be working together for a month long.“ Fury said. „Make something out of it.“ 

„Oh and by the way be ready at six oh hundred we gonna some practice exercises to see how well you two work as a team.

I nodded my head and we went to our rooms since it was still four hundred thirty in the morning. 

++++++++++

She woke up to a loud buzzer. She jumped out of her bed. Instead of wearing the black navy suit she chose her typical work clothes. Her black jeans, her grey Button up shirt , her vest and of course her leather jacket.

Natasha was already waiting at the practice room for Maggie as Maggie arrived she saw natasha already at the Shootings range, wearing just a black tank top, her hair in a braid to the back. Maggie was impressed that she was already their and started with practice, she liked it. 

Look at her. I should have known that she wouldn’t wear the dark navy jump susuit.   
„There you are just like me not wearing the dark navy jump suit. Like it.“ 

„Good morning. I hope you slept well and that you are ready. It won’t be easy if you don’t work as a team.“ The special coach said. „ I see you already tried the shooting Range but next is something that I really like. Let’s see if you gonna like it too.“ 

The women followed him into a room. Into a simulation room. With a quick flashlight there were more than 40 hologrammed Figures.   
Natasha knew that this wouldn’t be easy if they can’t trust each other so she took the first step saying „ Look we don’t know each other but we need to trust each other if we want to finish this with a success. I got your back! Now let’s beat those hologramms quickly.“ 

Maggie nodded with agreement. Next they heard a countdown down frome three to one. They both started using their hands and skills as weapons but as they came closer faster Maggie Pulled her gun to shoot at some. She looked over to natasha to see how she used the disc from the belt she wears even when she doesn’t wear her suit.   
This went so on for like 10 Minutes and then natasha took down another and heard Maggie call out. 

„Watch out.“ 

When she turned she saw someone coming from behind but before she could do anything Maggie had already took that one down for her.

„I had it“ she said to maggie. 

„It didn’t look like it from back there girl. You said you got my back so I showed you that I got yours too.“ 

She really has an Attitude about her. Is she like this always ? 

They were standing back to back now. „Okay let’s finish this nat.“ 

They haven’t noticed fury and the director, who were pretty impressed how fast it worked out between them. „Good choice director!“ fury looked at him.

„You two! Follow us.“ Fury command them. They did and as they arrived at a , let’s say meeting room they got told what their mission is. „So you gotta go to those buildings and you gotta find someone that is dangerous and a threat for the city. You gotta find Agent long. He was a trainee. I know him since he is seven. He is good.

++++++++++ 

It was a foggy and cold morning. Both had their dark navy jump suit on. Agent Maggie and Natasha had made their way through some buildings , looking through them to find Agent long but there was still not a sign of him.  
„I checked the rooms on the north side of the building. Everything is clear so if you are ready we can go on to the next two buildings he needs to be here somewhere" natasha said to Maggie. 

While they were walking they started to get to know each other a little bit better well at least Natasha gets to know Maggie a little bit better. 

„So what are you doing when you’re not a secret Agent on a mission?“ she asked looking over to Maggie. 

„Well I am detective maggie sawyer ncpd science division, we handle all cases involving aliens and things that go bump in the night.“ 

„Now I understand where your attitude comes from.“ She said with a smile and Maggie replied with a little smirk . 

„Um, yes then there is my fiancée Alex Danvers. She is an special Agent for the FBI and she is such a badass. And we are already working on wedding prpreparations.“ Maggie said feeling fulfilled. 

„I wish you all the best, really!“ natasha answered with a smile. 

They walked a little bit further and it got really quite around them. Maggie stopped. She looked over to an abandoned building to her right. She looked up to the sky. The sun was beginning to set. 

„Okay I got it Agent. I will go in from the east wing and you from the west wing then we have excluded these two outputs/exits and it will be easier to catch him if he tries to run away.“ 

Maggie nodded and they both walked into the building as they planned it. They walked through the rooms before them but they were all clean so Maggie decided to go upstairs and natasha downstairs. As soon as natasha reached the last stair she heard a shot. 

„Agent long.. Stop ! There is no way out .“ 

Natasha took a second to think about her next step. There were 2 possible ways for her. One running upstairs to Agent Maggie or running outside if he succeeds running away from her partner. She decided to run upstairs.   
As she arrived upstairs Maggie had a knife cut on her arm but she already was about to put the handcuffs on Agent long. 

„I see you're done here Maggie? Good. Let’s head back to the agency.“ 

They both returned and Fury and the director waited eagerly. „Congratulations. You both fought well and you were faster than we expected you to be. Your job is done here.“ Fury and Director said with a proud look in their eyes. 

Natasha went to meet Maggie at the doc to say goodbye.

„You know, I don‘t really do well with Partners but I think we made a pretty good team.“ Maggie said with a genuine smile. 

„Yes. I think we did well. Being honest at first it wasn’t like I expected it to be but now I am happy that it was you.Take care and greetings to Alex.“ Natasha replied with a hug.

„You too.. btw I almost forgot it. You’re welcome to our wedding. I am sure Alex would be happy to meet you.“ 

„I would be happy… just let me know when and where and I'll be there. Well, I gotta go now.“


End file.
